


Birthday Presents and Fly Cake

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Flycatcher's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents and Fly Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on headcanons by http://janitorial-jumper.tumblr.com/

Flycatcher blinked in surprise when the lights to his home in the basement suddenly turned on as if on their own. Paper confetti was thrown into his face and he laughed, shaking his shaggy head to free himself of it. “Blue! Pinocchio! What are you doing?”

“Happy birthday!” Blue laughed.

“Happy birthday, Fly!” Pinocchio repeated, promptly throwing more confetti into the redhead’s face. “Now come on! We got Mr. Webb to make you a fly cake and everything!”

Flycatcher’s eyes lit up at this revelation. “A fly cake?” he gasped.

“Yeah, ya weirdo. Flies in the batter and the icing and everything.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his friend’s face. “Presents first though,” he quickly added.

“Presents?”

“Fly, did you get so excited about the cake you forgot about the presents?” Blue asked.

Flycatcher blushed almost as bright as his hair as he said, “…no.” He allowed himself to be pulled over to a chair, sitting down before a wrapped box was placed in his lap. “You didn’t have to…”

“Yeah, we did.”

“Huh?”

Pinocchio gestured to the box, “you’ll understand when you see what we got you.”

He raised his eyebrows at that, working on removing the ribbon and paper as carefully as possible, keeping the ribbon intact and the paper in one single piece. Setting these aside, he opened the box, gasping when he saw the garments inside. “Oh wow…” He picked up one of the binders, turning it over in his hands. “There are so many in here!” he said.

“Some of the others helped us buy some too,” Blue explained.

“…How many are in here?!”

“Like…fifty?” Pinocchio offered.

“Fifty?!”

“You been wearin’ the same one for like years! We wanted to make sure you would actually change them and wash them and shit!”

Flycatcher dug through the box, looking at the varying styles and colors his friends had bought for him. “…This is too much.”

“Fly, it’s your birthday.”

“But…”

Blue threw an arm around his friend, flashing him a bright smile. “It’s only your birthday once a year and we wanted to make sure you enjoyed it.”

“Plus you really gotta throw that old one away,” Pinocchio added. “It’s got holes in it like fuck, man.” He winced when Flycatcher’s eyes started to water, flailing his arms in alarm. “Wait! Wait that didn’t mean you should start crying! Shit!”

“Pinocchio, what did you do now?” The three looked up as Bigby stepped in, blushing as he raised an eyebrow and pointed at the cake. “Fly cake?”

“Yes..?” Flycatcher answered.

“…That’s seven more months, Fly.”

“Got it.”

“Just making sure.”


End file.
